encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Journey to the Seventh Planet
Journey to the Seventh Planet is a 1962 science fiction film. It was directed by Sid Pink, written by Pink and Ib Melchior, and shot in Denmark with a budget of only US$75,000. The seventh planet of the title is Uranus, and a crew is being dispatched there by the United Nations on a mission of space exploration. The film's ideas of astronauts exploring outer space only to confront their inner mindscapes and memories precede the similar-themed 1972 film Solaris by a full decade (although the novel Solaris precedes this film by a year). The film is also reminiscent of Ray Bradbury's 1948 short story "Mars Is Heaven!" that appeared in the 1950 book The Martian Chronicles. Plot During their journey to Uranus, in the year 2001, an alien presence briefly assumes control of the crew's minds. They awaken safely but notice that a long - and unexplained - period of time has passed by. Upon landing, the crew finds a forested land oddly like Earth's, rather than the cold, bleak world they were expecting. This forest is surrounded by a mysterious barrier. One of the crew pushes his arm through the barrier, only to have it frozen. New features and forms begin to appear each time they are imagined by the crew. A familiar-looking village appears, complete with attractive women the various male crew members have known in the past. Soon, they must face a series of strange beasts including a giant bi-pedal cyclopean rodent and a lobster-like insect. The crew realizes that they have been the victims of mind control by a gigantic one-eyed brain living in a cave. There, they are confronted by the "Being," whose mysterious brain cuts to the inner thoughts of the explorers and causes their thoughts to appear as seemingly real. The brain-Being plans to possess the astronauts' bodies and have them take it with them back to Earth where it will implement a plan for global domination. The crew gradually come to realize their peril and start to fight back against the presence, even eliciting aid from the sympathetic women. They must then confront the Being in its lair while it assaults each with monsters spawned from their fears. Cast * John Agar as Capt. Don Graham * Carl Ottosen as Eric * Peter Monch as Karl * Ove Sprogøe as Barry O'Sullivan * Louis Miehe-Renard as Svend * Ann Smyrner as Ingrid * Greta Thyssen as Greta * Ulla Moritz as Lise * Mimi Heinrich as Ursula * Annie Birgit Garde as Ellen * Bente Juel as Colleen See also * List of American films of 1962 References Additional reading * Sidney W. Pink: So You Want to Make Movies (Pineapple Press, 1989) * Nicolas Barbano: Twice Told Tails - The Two Versions of Reptilicus, in Video Watchdog #96 (2003) External links * * [http://www.badmovies.org/movies/journey7th/ Journey to the Seventh Planet] review at Badmovies.org * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?gl=AU&hl=en-GB&v=0-Cix53XRVs Journey to the Seventh Planet] film trailer at YouTube Category:1962 films Category:1960s science fiction films Category:American International Pictures films Category:American science fiction films Category:American films Category:Danish-language films Category:English-language films Category:Films about astronauts Category:Films set in 2001 Category:Films using stop-motion animation Category:Uranus in fiction